Cursed
by July-duendecillo
Summary: Sakura no ha tenido una vida ejemplar, de hecho, su comportamiento la ha llevado al internado Saint Liberty para que aprenda disciplina. Pero no todo es fácil, secretos se esconden tras la paredes y parecen estar atados de alguna forma a Sakura y Sasuke, un misterioso chico que le atrae de sobre manera ¿Podrán salir vivos o terminaran tragados por la oscuridad?


_Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esta fic sin fines de lucro. _

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sakura rebuscó en su bolso y husmeó los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Había perdido las llaves de repuesto que tenía, parpadeó un poco mientras llevaba una mano al marco de la puerta. Demasiado vodka, demasiado tequila, demasiada cerveza pensó.

—Vamos—gruñó haciendo equilibrio en sus tacones para buscar en la parte alta de la puerta.

Segundos después extrajo una llave oxidada. Tras varios intentos por fin logró que la cerradura cediera y así ingresar a su casa, tan sigilosamente como podía subió las escaleras. Tal vez estén muertos, por eso no me han escuchado caviló Sakura al pasar por el dormitorio de sus padres. Entró a su recamara en silencio, sacándose la chaqueta y quitándose los tacones en el proceso, aun tambaleando se deshizo del vestido platinado que llevaba para sustituirlo con una enorme camiseta de los Ravens de Baltimore junto a un pequeño short.

Se dejó caer en su cama, cerró los ojos, pero no pasó más de cinco minutos antes de que saliera disparada al baño. Inclinada sobre el inodoro devolvió hasta su primera papilla, cuando por fin terminó tiró de la cadena y se quedó sentada un rato en el frío suelo.

—Esto está mal, fue mucho—se lamentó mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

Se paró frente al espejo. No tenía un aspecto alentador; sus ojos verdes estaban inyectados en sangre, su corta melena rosa era un desastre, se veía más pálida que de costumbre y el delineador se había corrido dejando surcos negros a su paso.

—Demonios Sakura, estas hecha una mierda—se reprendió en voz alta.

Después de su incidente se cepilló los dientes, se lavó la cara y volvió a recostarse. No podía dormir, simplemente había clavado su vista en el techo, repasando a borrones esa noche. Esta vez me he pasado.

**§**

—Esta tan jodida que casi me das pena—

Sakura asomó la cabeza entre las sabanas, su hermano estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa socarrona pintada en los labios.

—Cuando te vayas a la escuela militar convertiré tu habitación en…—frunció el ceño—No lo sé pero igual no desperdiciare este espacio.

—Púdrete Hikaru—soltó venenosamente.

—Solo te lo advierto—se defendió—Papá y mamá están furiosos—apuntó—no fuiste muy discreta anoche al entrar.

—Pensé que no me habían notado—murmuró sorprendida Sakura incorporándose.

—Simplemente no tenían ganas de desperdiciar sus horas de sueño hucheándote la bronca—se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente—Se han ido temprano, a inscribirte a la militar supongo—agregó.

—Me da igual, lo único que quiero es una maldita aspirina—opinó—Siento que la cabeza va a explotarme.

—Se llama resaca—nombró con aires de sabiduría Hikaru—¿Quieres desayunar?

—Por favor.

—Entonces dúchate y baja—indicó saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura salió de la cama dando tumbos, se dirigió al baño donde se dio una ducha con agua helada. Se vistió solo con unos vaqueros, unas botas y una blusa blanca. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con su desayuno servido en la mesa, Hikaru tenía la vista pegada al partido de futbol americano, mientras devoraba su comida.

—¡Corre imbécil, unas jodidas yardas más!—gritó parándose de un salto.

—Tranquilízate—dijo Sakura.

—¡Son unos idiotas, nunca los volveré a ver!—anunció Hikaru apagando la tele.

—Eso dices ahora—musitó burlonamente la chica

—¿Qué?—preguntó Hikaru volviendo a sentarse, notablemente enfadado.

—Nada—respondió soltando una risita.

—Solo come—ordenó mordiendo una tostada.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad. La repetición de _Entrevista con el vampiro _se estaba trasmitiendo cuando los patriarcas de la familia Haruno entraron. Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosa y Hikaru tomó su PSP antes de salir corriendo escaleras arriba.

—Tenzai, Yuki—la voz de Sakura salió como un gruñido al verlos ingresar a la sala.

—Cuando dejaras esa estúpida costumbre de llamarnos por nuestros nombres—repicó su padre frunciendo el ceño.

Tal vez cuando les acomode el honorifico de padres Sakura les envió una mirada desdeñosa. Sus padres se sentaron frente a ella.

—Tenemos que hablar—inició su madre.

—Ya lo estamos haciendo.

—Modera tu voz—mandó su padre.

—¿Qué quieren?—disparó Sakura sin modificar el tono de irritación.

—Hija ya estamos cansados de tu mal comportamiento: de ir a recogerte a la comisaria, de las quejas de la escuela, de los daños a propiedad, de tu vagancia…

De mí Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos y pensó en un millón de forma de matar a sus padres. Al abrirlos nuevamente su madre continuaba con la "crítica constructiva".

—Por eso pensamos que enviarte a un internado sería lo más adecuado, te enseñaran a comportarte y te mantendrán alejada de los problemas—informó su padre con el rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Qué?—chilló Sakura parándose—¿Un internado? ¿Están locos?

—Es por tu bien—intercedió su madre.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Yo no pienso ir a ningún internado!—negó la menor.

—No te estamos preguntando, vas a ir lo quieras o no—sentenció su progenitor—Ahora, estas castigada. No puedes salir y no tienes permitido usar el teléfono. Fin de la discusión.

Sakura parpadeó notablemente desorientada. Un segundo después la ira corrió por sus venas Malditos idiotas, solo digan que quieren librarse de mí apretó los puños.

—Vete a tu habitación—sentenció su padre.

Sakura caminó directo a la puerta principal, cogió sus llaves y su celular de la mesa con un movimiento rápido.

—Tienes prohibido salir—recordó su madre parándose al igual que su padre.

—¡Ve cuanto me importa!—retó saliendo de un portazo.

En cuanto cerró la puerta se echó a correr calle arriba, sabía de antemano que su padre era capaz de armarle una escena llevándola punto de fuerza de regreso a su casa. Fue capaz de oír los gritos enfurecidos de su padre cuando dobló la esquina. Púdrete junto a tu perfecta familia

**§**

—Adiós idiota, no hagas nada demasiado estúpido—se despidió Sakura.

—Y tú trata de no matar a nadie—rio tristemente Hikaru antes de abrazar a su hermana.

La voz del altoparlante le anunció a Sakura que ya era hora de abordar el avión. Se separó de Hikaru, tomó la maleta de mano y sonrió. Le despeinó el oscuro cabello a su hermano antes de caminar en dirección del puerto de abordaje correspondiente.

—Sakura—la voz de su padre le hizo mirar sobre su hombro—¿Pero que tienes en la cabeza, estamos pintados?—dijo molesto.

—Ya, pero no me apetece despedirme—contestó encogiéndose de hombros—No armes una de tus patéticas escenas—sugirió volviendo la vista al frente.

No volvió a girarse, simplemente abordó el avión. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y se ajustó los audífonos. Sería un viaje largo a donde quiera que sea la Academia Saint Liberty.

* * *

_¡Bienvenidos a mí fic!_

_Primero quiero agradecerles por pasarse por aquí, espero que les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. Tratare de escribir lo más claro posible pero no duden en preguntarme si no entienden algo, el género principal de la historia es misterio pero también habrá romance y crimen. _

_Para cualquier duda, sugerencia y demás pueden dejar un sexy comentario._


End file.
